The Right Imprint
by FictionInformer
Summary: Instead of Jacob, Seth imprints on Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

Seth &amp; Renesmee

Seth didn't understand this draw towards the Cullen's, more specifically the draw to Bella. Ever since Jacob had found out about Bella's pregnancy, ever since they had split from Sam's pack, Seth had felt this pulling. As if there was a constant need to be around Bella, it was beyond strange. Seth had never seen Bella as anything more than a friend, Seth still didn't see her as anything more than that, but the tugging towards her was always pulling.

The strangest part came from Bella, she seemed just as pulled to Seth as Seth was to her.

An odd twist that neither of them understood.

The worst part of Seth's day was when he left Bella's side, the pull to go back to her was always a sharp reminder that he would have to go back, he didn't really feel like he had a choice.

Seth would start off just guarding the house, but somehow always find himself going inside, sometimes it was just the need to check on Bella, and other times, it was Bella herself asking for Seth.

Edward seemed unsure about it all, Seth felt bad for hurting his friend this way, he could see that Edward didn't understand what was drawing Bella to Seth.

Seth wished he had an answer for Edward, but he didn't know what it was either.

It wasn't like he imprinted on Bella, like he couldn't live without her, but the pulling was just as strong as if he had imprinted on her.

If Seth hadn't met Bella before becoming a werewolf, he might have thought he had imprinted, but he knew that this wasn't the case, the pulling was new, a recent addition to his life, and to Bella's life.

"Seth." Jacob's voice was loud in Seth's mind, and Seth didn't put much thought into it before he shifted out of his wolf form, pausing to slip on his jeans after.

Jacob had been rather distant with Seth since all of this started, and Seth knew why. It wasn't hard to figure out.

Jacob loved Bella, she was his best friend, and he had thought himself hers, even with Edward being Bella's husband, nobody knew Bella like Jacob. Now, Seth was taking that spot. He spent time with Bella every day, every day Bella had a smile for Seth, one that would make her whole face light up.

She had told Seth that seeing him was like all of her family finally coming together, the pieces all tying in place.

Seth hated to admit that he felt the same.

Seeing Bella made Seth feel like he was home.

Seth watched as Jacob headed for the front door, no doubt going to check on Bella, and Seth had to fight the urge to go after him.

Seth wanted to see Bella, but he didn't want to cause anymore pain for anyone.

Edward, Jacob, and Leah, Seth caused all of them pain with his growing closeness to Bella.

Edward feared losing Bella.

Jacob feared being replaced in Bella's life.

Leah feared for Seth's life and happiness.

Seth didn't want to hurt them by making the wrong choices, but the wrong choice seemed to the person that he wanted to be near to.

The noises that came from the house had Seth taking quick steps towards it, the sound of Bella's screams had him breaking into a run.

It was the moment he entered the house that the scent of Bella's blood hit him hard, he wanted to make a run for the stairs, needing to know what was going on, but a cool hand stopped him. "Seth, you can't go up there." Alice chimed. Seth hadn't even seen the pixie like vampire, he was too focused on getting to Bella.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Nothing. Bella's in labor." Alice said.

Seth had a hard time believing that, he felt the cool hand let go of him, but he didn't go anywhere, he could hear Bella yelling, Jacob and Edward talking to Bella, Rosalie losing control had Seth taking the steps before he could think about it, and he busted into the room focused on getting Rosalie away from Bella.

He spared a glance at the woman, she almost looked completely gone, as if she wasn't even there anymore, but Seth didn't focus there long, letting Rosalie go, when she shoved away from him.

Seth went back downstairs, wishing he could get away from the sound of Bella's heartbeat getting slower, the sound of Bella dying, but he couldn't.

It seemed so loud, as if he was in the room.

Seth didn't want to hear Bella die.

Seth had only felt this out of control once in his whole life, the time his father had died, when Leah had shifted, when his old world seemed to fall apart, and now it was doing it, again.

What would he do if Bella died?

The thought made his head and heart ache.

His mind screamed loudly for him to do something, but there was nothing to do, there was no way for him to help Bella.

"It's Renesmee." Edward's voice cut through his thoughts, and Seth listened as Bella's voice weakly spoke to her newborn daughter, she sounded so happy.

Seth wanted to go in there, to see Bella with Renesmee, he could only imagine how happy Bella must be, she had done it, she had survived the pregnancy, and Seth felt his heart lift to know that Bella was alright.

There was nothing else to get in her way.

Then her heartbeat got faint, so faint, and Seth's panic came back even faster.

Seth could feel the fear that he was going to lose Bella, for sure this time. Seth looked up when he heard the soft sound of cooing, Rosalie was coming down the steps with a little bundle wrapped in a white blanket, the baby, Renesmee.

It was an odd shift as the pulling was no longer upstairs with Bella, he was still worried about her, but it wasn't her anymore that was pulling at him.

Seth heard Jacob run out of the house, but it didn't stop him from moving forward, the pulling had somehow gotten stronger than it had ever been, it wasn't a choice, it was a need.

He followed this new pull, stepping into the room where Rosalie was rocking Renesmee, and Seth stopped as Rosalie lifted the baby up, just enough that Seth could see her.

Renesmee's eyes locked onto Seth, sharper than any newborn's eyes should be, but Seth was lost on the color, the same chocolate brown as Bella, and the world lost focus around those eyes, Seth's entire world seemed to drift off.

His mother, Leah, Bella, the pack, it was suddenly less important than it had once been, but his world held to this new point, this point that had been pulling at him, Renesmee. It was as if the only thing that now held him to the world was this baby girl, his whole world suddenly depended on her existing, Seth only knew that he would do anything, be anything, for Renesmee.

She was the center of the universe.

The only center of Seth's universe.

Seth smiled as he looked at his imprintee, the warmth, and happiness that washed over him was better than anything he had ever felt.

The world had reason and meaning.

Seth had never been happier than in this moment.

Renesmee seemed...pleased, if that was even possible for a newborn to feel that, but she seemed to know that he was important to her, like Seth knowing Renesmee was important to him.

The sound of a racing heartbeat broke Seth from his thoughts, and he looked up at the ceiling, his smile widening at the sound of Bella's changing heart.

He looked back down, Renesmee was smiling not too, a wide, fully toothed smile, that reminded Seth of Edward's smile. She was the perfect combination of Edward and Bella, he could easily see the both of them in her.

So, maybe that was why it had been so easy for him to get along with vampires, maybe that was why it had been easy to be Edward's friend, Bella's too, he was always drawn to the two people who had the power of bringing his imprint into the world. Seth walked over, Renesmee held out a small hand, reaching for him, and Seth took her small hand into his own.

Images flashed into his mind, Bella, Edward, Jacob, himself, Seth watched as they lingered on Bella and Edward, mostly Bella. "She'll be okay, Renesmee. I promise. You'll see her soon." Seth smiled when the thoughts left him, Rosalie looked at him oddly, but Seth didn't say anything, it could all be explained later.

Seth turned when he heard someone else walk into the house, Jacob and Leah, Jacob seemed to be shaking, and Leah just seemed to be here to help Jacob. Seth growled as he glared at the both of them, his pack brother, his birth sister, they wanted to hurt Renesmee, his imprintee. "Seth, move." Jacob's voice had the booming tone to it, but where his wolf would have laid down before, it didn't now, it wouldn't.

Renesmee's safety was more important than the pack's.

"You can't touch her, Jake, Leah. She's my imprint, she's pack. You hurt her, you kill me." Leah froze, horror obvious on her face, and Jacob stopped as well, he peered over Seth's shoulder, looking at Renesmee, he saw something flit across Jacob's face, some emotion too mixed up with others for Seth to be sure.

Seth wondered if Jacob was looking at chocolate brown eyes and seeing Bella in Renesmee. Seth knew Jacob couldn't hurt any piece of Bella.

He looked away, shaking his head. "We'll let Sam know." Was all Jacob said, and then he left, but Leah hesitated looking at Seth.

"I'm fine, Leah. I'll call home soon. Go tell mom." Seth expected Leah to yell, to drag him out, but she listened, turning away, and Seth hoped that Leah wasn't mad at him.

Seth turned back to see Rosalie clutching Renesmee to her chest, and glaring at Seth. "Mutt." She growled.

"Rosalie..." Seth took a step back. "Don't be angry. It's not something we can control." Seth really didn't want to fight with Rosalie, he didn't want to fight with anyone, there was enough of it to last a lifetime.

Rosalie smirked, taking a few steps closer before handing Renesmee to Seth, watching as Renesmee instantly reached out once she was close to Seth. "You don't have to explain it to me. You have to explain it to Bella and Edward." Rosalie chimed, her voice sickeningly sweet, and Seth swallowed thickly at the idea of explaining this to newborn Bella.

He looked down to Renesmee, who didn't seem at all worried, and Seth let out a deep breath, he didn't need to be worried either, at least not right now. He had three days before Bella would be up, his worries left, and he watched as Renesmee showed him more faces, Bella and Edward mostly, with himself thrown in sometimes.

Seth rocked Renesmee to sleep before handing her back to Rosalie, and he smiled as he looked at his imprint's sleeping face until Rosalie smirked, pointing behind him. The sudden fear in his chest felt almost painful as he turned to see Edward standing there, still covered in Bella's blood. "Edward." Seth tried to comfort himself by reminding him that there was more to fear than Edward, Leah, his mother, both much more scarier than Edward Cullen, even if he was covered in blood.

Edward said nothing, but motioned for Seth to follow him out of the house. Seth took a deep breath, bracing himself for the yelling as he followed Edward out.

"You imprinted." Edward's spoke first.

"Yes." Seth wished his voice would stop breaking.

"On my daughter." Edward's angry was obvious.

"Yes, but it's not that bad, Edward. You've seen our thoughts, you've seen Sam and Emily, well, bad example, you've seen Quil and Claire, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, you know that this means. I'll be her best friend, her brother, and if she ever want's it to turn romantic when she's older, then it will, but it's her choice. I'll just be whatever she wants me to be." Seth could see the annoyance in Edward's eyes.

"She's my daughter, Seth. My newborn daughter. Bella almost died for her, I almost lost my wife for her, and you just think you can have a claim to her." Edward's voice sounded tight, angry, so very angry.

"She's my imprint, Edward. I didn't get a choice. If I did, I would have waited until she was grown up, but I don't, so I'll be what she needs until she no longer needs me." Seth looked down at his watch, freezing when he saw it was almost two in the morning. "I should go now, Edward. My mom is going to kill me for being out this late and for not calling." Seth looked up, expecting Edward's face to still be angry, but it wasn't, he almost looked shocked, then sad, and then, Seth hated that look.

He had gotten used to seeing it sometimes, the first time being when he phased. Sam had given him that look, the look that reminded him that all anyone still saw of him was that he was a child.

"You are a child, Seth." Edward cut into his thoughts. "Let me go change, I'll drive you home." Seth started to protest, but stopped, maybe it would do good to not rock the boat.

Seth followed Edward back into the house, but instead of heading towards the bathroom, Edward walked over to a now very awake Renesmee, the little baby looked rather annoyed at Edward, and Seth had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing.

He wondered if Renesmee was annoyed because she had been woken up.

"She's annoyed because I got mad at you." Edward said.

Seth blinked rapidly as he processed that information before grinning widely as he bounced over to his imprintee. "Don't be annoyed at your daddy, Renesmee. He's just protective of you." Seth told her, Renesmee huffed.

Edward left the room after that, and Seth stayed to read a book to Renesmee before she fell back to sleep.

When he finally did leave with Edward, it was getting closer to sunrise, and he could only imagine the anger he was going to face when he got home. "I could call her, if you would like?" Edward offered as they drove down the street.

"No, it's fine. She'll understand. Renesmee is important to me." Seth smiled.

Edward was quiet for a second before speaking. "You are important to her as well. She didn't want you to leave. She assumes that you will be back tomorrow." Seth nodded his head.

"Of course. Well, as long as my mom doesn't ground me, I'll be there, and, if it's okay with you, she is your daughter..." Seth trailed off as he looked at Edward.

"I'm sure if I told you no, Renesmee would throw a fit." Edward sighed. "She's just as protective of you, as you are her. It's safe to say she's already staked her claim on you. When she was mad at me, she called you 'My Seth.'" Edward's face looked pained from the thoughts, Seth knew that face as well, he had seen the same on his father's when Leah went on her first date with Sam.

Seth couldn't imagine what this was like for Edward, he couldn't imagine what it would be like for any parent, Edward and Bella just got Renesmee, and now it was Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Seth. The best thing out of it, something he knew they could all agree on was that Renesmee was safe, the pack couldn't hurt her or the Cullen's.

"That's what I have to keep reminding myself." Edward sighed. "Without you, the pack would have come for Renesmee, for Bella, for all of us. We're all safe, because my daughter is your soul mate." Edward parked on the edge of the territory.

"So, I'll see you guys and Ren tomorrow." Seth smiled.

"Ren?" Edward arched an eyebrow.

"Renesmee is a mouthful." Seth shrugged. "She seemed to like it." Seth smiled.

He waved goodbye to Edward before heading home, where he had faced yelling from his mother and sister until they both calmed down, Seth told his mother everything about Renesmee, she agreed to let him go back, but he had to do all of his chores before going.

It fell into a natural rhythm for him, chores, Renesmee, home, and then repeat. He knew he would have to go back to school soon, he tried to figure out how he could fit in chores, homework, track practice, and Renesmee all into one day.

Then, Bella woke up.

Seth had never seen her so angry in her life when she threw him outside, Leah had been quick to get between the two of them, Jacob as well, explaining to Bella that Seth would be nothing more than a best friend and brother, just like Jacob had once told her.

Renesmee's wails had stopped Bella from attacking Seth, and a few hours later, she had calmed down enough to let Seth be around Renesmee again.

It all seemed to fall into place, Renesmee's aging was the only thing that still caused worry, and Seth did worry, it kept him up all night, how long would he have with her? What would happen to him, if she died? It was something that he could see his mother and sister worrying about as well?

If Renesmee died, would Seth die too?

Seth didn't want to live without Renesmee, so the answer was scarier than Seth would like to admit.

Renesmee seemed oblivious to everyone's worrying, and Seth was grateful for that, it was better if she didn't have to worry about leaving them.

When the Volturi decided to come, it was harder to protect Renesmee from everything, she would ask, and Seth would explain, he could see her worry, her fear, but he promised to protect her, so he would, forever.

The pack agreed to help Seth protect Renesmee against the Volturi, she was pack now too, no matter what.

It seemed to come up sooner than later, Seth enjoyed every minute he could with Renesmee, Christmas was the fondest memory. He had convinced Renesmee to try some of his mother's sugar cookies, laughing at Renesmee's wide eyes when she tasted the sweet treat, soon having another.

She still didn't like the vegetables that Bella tried to feed her, but what kid did?

The only down side was he had to cover her eyes when Jacob and Leah decided to suck face.

Though, it was nice to see things fitting together, even Jacob and Bella seemed back on good terms now. She was happy for Jake, Jake was happy for her, hopefully they wouldn't all be massacred in the next few days.

When the Volturi did come, Seth had stayed close to Renesmee, protecting her was his only goal. If Renesmee was safe, everything was going to be okay.

Just as the fight threatened to break, Seth had looked at his sister who sent her love, Jacob, who wished him luck, and then Bella and Edward.

"Take care of my daughter, Seth." Bella almost looked like she was going to cry, and Seth did his best to convey in his look that he would always protect Renesmee.

"You've always been a good friend, Seth. I know you'll be good to her." Edward patted his large head. Seth had readied himself to leave when Alice and Jasper came, saving the day with another hybrid, Nahuel. Seth had been so happy to see another one like Renesmee, an adult, older than Edward, Renesmee wasn't going to die, she would live forever.

Seth had never been happier to know he had forever with Renesmee.

It all fell back into its perfect place, Renesmee got to grow up without fear, Seth took her out trick or treating, Easter eggs hunts, he even got her to play with Claire once, but Renesmee had treated the tea party like most babysitter's would, still Seth was just happy to get her these normal child memories.

She would come to his track meets with Charlie and Sue, her cheers seemed to be the loudest to Seth, and before he knew it, she was an adult.

All grown up with Edward's crooked smile, sass that seemed to come from nowhere, and a sense of humor she had to get from Emmett.

The most notable time was when she had refused to let Seth go see Leah and Jacob, telling him that wolves were too dangerous, trying to copy her father's voice, doing pretty well if Seth was honest. She had even gone as far as carrying Seth back to her house, before Bella made her stop.

Falling in love had been effortless.

It wasn't like a flick of a switch, he didn't just suddenly love her, in reality, she had loved him first, the feelings only started to change when she kissed him for the first time.

They decided against a big wedding, sneaking away in the middle of the night they drove to Vegas in Rosalie's convertible, got married through a drive-through, then had their first time in the back of Rosalie's car, which ended less pleasurable, and with more giggles, but still perfect.

When the Cullen's finally got a hold of them, they were busy traveling the world, only taking a break to see Jacob and Leah's first born children, William and Harry.

Seth and Renesmee didn't decide to settle back with the Cullen's until William and Harry were adults, Seth didn't get to see them much, it was strange, really. Jacob had passed away a couple of years ago, but Leah was still alive, just old, wrinkly, and Seth, Seth stilled looked twenty-five, Renesmee looked twenty-three.

It was a boon really, as the other Cullen's would go to high school, Seth and Renesmee got to play newlyweds all the time.

Life was perfect.

Seth had gotten a happily ever after with Renesmee, Renesmee had gotten the same with Seth.

And they had forever to enjoy it.

* * *

AN: So, I'm a hardcore Seth and Renesmee fan. They just make more sense to me than Jacob and Renesmee. I might eventually write little snippets about Seth and Renesmee's life together.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth laughed as Renesmee completely dominated the video game she was playing with Emmett, again. They had been hanging out with Emmett and Rosalie all afternoon, Seth and Rosalie mostly hanging to the sidelines as Emmett and Renesmee played. "Money, please." Renesmee chimed, her sweet voice full of victory. Emmett grumbled something about cheating little monsters, which earned him a poke from Rosalie before he gave Renesmee the fifty dollars that she had just won.

Renesmee bounced over to Seth, grinning up at him, and Seth laughed as he looked at his imprint. It was hard to believe that just fours years ago, Renesmee had been born, now she looked about sixteen years old. She had changed a lot, and yet, not at all.

She still had bronze ringlets, though they didn't reach her waist anymore, they just fell casually down her back. Her face was sharper, more defined, Edward sometimes said that she looked a lot like his mother.

Except for the eyes.

Those beautiful chocolate brown orbs that she had gotten from Bella.

"Seth?" Renesmee cooed.

Seth blinked a few times, drifting back into his regular thought process. "Yeah?" Seth asked.

"Do you have to go?" She pouted.

Seth looked down to his phone, checking that it was indeed time for him to go. "I have to. Jacob and Leah want me to help with wedding invitations, and I promised that I would." Seth smiled, cupping Renesmee's face, and then lightly pinching her cheeks. "My Ren is so cute." He teased.

Renesmee scowled as she pulled away from Seth. "I'm not cute! I'm not a child anymore, I'm all grown-up, so I'm beautiful." Renesmee argued.

Seth laughed before hugging Renesmee close. "You're beautiful, Renesmee." Seth said. He pulled away seeing a light pink dusting Renesmee's pale cheeks. "I'll call you later." He promised, ruffling her hair lightly before heading for the front door.

"Wait!" Seth jumped as Renesmee brushed by him, and slammed herself against the front door. "You can't go!" She chimed. "The wolves are too dangerous." Renesmee's voice took on that velvety tone that Edward normally had, Seth arched an eyebrow, while hearing Alice break into giggles in another room.

"Ren..." Seth started.

"No, I have to keep you safe." Renesmee didn't budge from the door, her dark brown eyes serious as she looked at Seth. Seth took a step forward, but Renesmee moved quicker, using her strength to effortlessly lift Seth over her shoulder. "I'm not letting you go." She chimed.

"Renesmee!" Seth yelped, not accustomed to his imprintee manhandling him.

"You're my Seth!" Renesmee singsonged. "So, I have to protect you. I won't lose you." Renesmee could really sound like her father, sometimes, almost eerily so. Renesmee started to move away from the door, putting in some effort as she walked with Seth still over her shoulder.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Seth had never been so happy to hear Bella's musical voice. "Put Seth down." Bella demanded.

Renesmee made a whining noise, but Seth was thankfully lowered back to the ground.

"But, mom...he's leaving." Renesmee pouted, again.

"And he'll be back." Bella said.

"I'll always come back to you, Renesmee." Seth promised.

Renesmee still seemed reluctant to let him go, her arms locked around his waist, and her head pressing into his chest. "I hate it when you leave me, Seth. You're my best friend." Seth smiled as he hugged Renesmee back.

"And you're mine as well. If I had it my way, I'd never leave your side." Seth hugged Renesmee tighter.

As they broke the hug, Seth ruffled Renesmee's hair lightly. "I promise that I'll be back soon." Seth told her.

Renesmee still seemed upset to let Seth leave her, but nodded her head, giving him another good-bye hug.

Seth hated leaving Renesmee, she was his whole world, and it was only worse by how much she always wanted him to stay with her.

Seth was sure, that just like him, if Renesmee had her way, Seth would never leave her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee had known since her first birthday that she wanted to marry Seth Clearwater, since the day she had met Seth, the same day she was born, Renesmee had decided that the shifter with kind eyes, and that always smelled like spring, was her's. She had been beyond happy to know that Seth wanted to be around her, too.

Now, Renesmee was seven, she was all grown up, and she knew what she wanted.

Tonight, she was going to kiss Seth.

She had wanted to kiss Seth, since the moment she was physically sixteen, that was when her feelings for him started to change, from a platonic love to a romantic love.

She knew she was Seth's imprint, she had known that since she was born, but she still feared that he wouldn't love her, the same way she loved him. He was her best friend, her protector, that didn't mean he had to love her, even though, all the other imprints would argue that, there was no proof that it would be the same for them.

Their situation was unique.

Seth was her mate, the first and only person she would ever love, she had always known that, she just never really realized it.

Renesmee just had to get enough courage to tell him.

She had gotten Alice and Rosalie to help her get together, Alice helping with her clothes, and Rosalie did her hair and make-up.

Renesmee was completely happy with the outcome, the little black dress Alice had given her, fit Renesmee perfectly, like a glove, the tall heels would boost her up closer to Rosalie's height, but she would still be shorter than Seth. She was excited to see Seth, to show off her body, to impress him.

Her hair fell around her in its normal ringlets down her back, but Rosalie had clipped pieces her long hair to the right side of her head with a silver butterfly clip. She would have preferred something a little more adult, but Seth liked butterflies, so maybe it was good.

"You look beautiful." Bella said. "Your father is not pleased, but he'll get over it." She giggled.

Renesmee smiled, at least her father, Edward, was trying. It couldn't be easy to know that she had grown up, in short seven years, and was planning on spending the rest of her forever with his best friend.

She gave Bella a quick hug before heading down to where the party had only just started, she had all of her friends and family here, her final birthday. After this one, they wouldn't matter anymore, she would never age, she'd never grow old, celebrating with Seth was probably the only thing that she would ever do now.

Looking over the party that had started in the backyard, Renesmee saw Jacob, Leah, Charlie, and Sue. The happy couples talking until Charlie noticed Renesmee, instantly opening his arms when Renesmee got closer, so he could hug her. Renesmee loved anytime she got to spend with her grandfather and Sue. Renesmee had hated leaving them behind when the family had to move away, the only reason she didn't throw a fit was because Seth was coming with her.

"You look beautiful, Nessie." Sue smiled.

"Are you looking for Seth?" Jacob chimed in before Renesmee could thank Sue.

"Yes!" Renesmee grinned.

Leah pointed behind her, and Renesmee spun around to see that Seth stood not that far away, talking animatedly with Alice. If there was a line-up of who Seth got along best within Cullen family, the first would be Renesmee, obviously, but as much as it begged Edward, Alice would definitely be second. Renesmee would wager that it was the same for Alice.

Renesmee hesitated in going over to them, not because she thought she would interrupt,but because she loved to just look at Seth, and maybe she had taken it a little overboard once when she had broken into his bedroom to watch him sleep.

Edward had done the same thing with Bella, and nobody found it weird.

Seth was absolutely the most beautiful person in the world.

Renesmee took a deep breath, giving a quick goodbye to the couples before making her way to Seth.

When he turned towards her, Renesmee was sure the earth stopped turning. His eyes widened a little, Alice shot her a bright smile before skipping off to Jasper's side, and Renesmee was hoping in her head that Seth liked the outfit.

"Renesmee..." He breathed out.

"Seth." Renesmee smiled.

They stood there in silence, both of them just admiring each other.

"You look beautiful." Seth finally said.

"Thank you. You look rather beautiful yourself." Renesmee chimed.

Seth laughed. "I highly doubt anyone would think I look beautiful when next to you." Seth reached up brushing a hand through his raven locks.

Renesmee reached up, carefully cupping Seth's face, and then moving onto her tiptoes as she closed the distance between them. Seth's lips were soft, warm, like kissing a flower petal. Through this little touch, Renesmee showed Seth just how much she loved him, just how much he meant to her, and how she would rather die than ever see him in any pain.

Seth's hands were a large, warm, presence on her back, holding her close, and she pressed her hands against his chest, floating on a cloud of happiness that she had finally told Seth just how much he meant to her.

When the kiss finally broke, Renesmee smiled widely before speaking.

"Nobody has ever loved anybody like I love you, Seth Clearwater." Renesmee promised.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth paced back and forth as he looked at the sparkling little ring in the palm of his hand. After dating Renesmee for two years, Seth wanted to marry her, he wanted to them to be tied together in every way possible.

He was just stuck on the asking part.

Renesmee wasn't a traditional kind of girl, and Seth was perfectly happy with that.

Edward wasn't, he had been the one to bring up the idea first, asking if Seth had any plans to marry Renesmee.

Bella had shut him down quickly enough, but the thought had stayed in Seth's mind.

Marrying Renesmee sounded like the next best step.

Being Mr and Mrs Cullen-Clearwater sounded perfect.

Nothing had to change between them, it hadn't changed anything for Jacob and Leah when they got married.

Seth and Renesmee had always known that they were always going to be together, forever was a given for them, so the idea of marriage was whatever, who needed a wedding and rings, when forever was already promised.

"I think you're worrying about this too much, Seth." Leah sighed, and Seth glanced over his shoulder at his sister. He had come to Fork's for a few days to spend time with his family, and explain his uncertainty about marrying Renesmee.

"That's easy for you to say, you and Jacob are perfect for each other." Seth grumbled.

"Says the one who imprinted on his soul mate." Leah scoffed.

"That doesn't mean anything, look at Paul and Rachel." Paul and Rachel had worked out for a couple of years, but in the end, Rachel just didn't think she was compatible with Paul, they were still great friends, they just didn't work out. Which was heartbreaking for Paul, not that it ever showed on Paul's face when Rachel was around.

"Fair point, but Renesmee loves you, everything about you. She looks at you like you're the reason the sun rises. Trust me, Seth, nobody would be happier if you fell in love with a normal girl than me, but you and Renesmee are each others destiny. Nothing will change that. So, ask her. If she says no, that's okay. She's not going to fall out of love with you. If she says yes...don't forget to send me an invitation." Leah said.

Seth smiled before putting the ring back into his pocket, and hugging Leah. "Thanks, Leah." He mumbled.

"I'm always happy to help, little brother." She grinned. "Now, you can help me. I need someone to help get Jacob thinking about kids. I've been trying to leave hints, but at this point I think I could tattoo it on my forehead, and he'd still not get it." Leah sighed, but the fondness in her eyes spoke louder than any words she could say about Jacob.

After spending the rest of the day with Charlie and his mother, Seth had no choice, but to head home, though he was excited to get back to Renesmee, he had missed her every moment since he left her. Seth knew she had felt the same, at least if the hundred plus text messages meant anything.

The moment he got back to the current Cullen house, his arms were full of Renesmee. Her lips pressing kisses all over his face as she hugged him tightly. "Seth! I've missed you so much. We can't be apart like that ever again." She spoke in a rapid pace that was a little hard to follow. "How is everyone? Jacob and Leah still happy? Grandpa Charlie and Sue!?" Seth laughed as he reached up covering Renesmee's mouth with one of his hands.

"I missed you too, more than anything, you should come with me next time, and everyone is happy. Jacob and Leah are talking about kids, Charlie and Sue are still content, it's all good." Seth pulled his hand away, and Renesmee pressed their lips together, which Seth was more than happy to kiss her back.

"It's good to see you back, Seth." Bella chimed, from somewhere behind them, and Seth broke his kiss with Renesmee, setting her back onto the ground as he looked at Bella and Edward.

"Hey, Edward, Bella, Charlie sent me some stuff for you guys and Renesmee." Seth told her.

"Renesmee has been crazy since you left." Emmett called from somewhere in the big house.

"Whatever! You can barely stand it when Rosalie leaves to go on shopping trips with Alice and Esme!" Renesmee called back.

Seth chuckled, he had missed this, nowhere really felt like home without Renesme, but being back with her, was like finally coming home.

"Ren..." Seth caught her attention from her continuing argument with Emmett.

"Yeah?" Renesmee looked up at him, arching an eyebrow as she did, and looking scarily like Edward when she did that.

"Let's go for a walk." Seth hummed.

Renesmee smiled, nodding her head, giving a quick wave to Bella and Edward before holding Seth's hand as they went on a walk in the forest. It was moments like this that Seth loved the most, when it was just the two of them.

The Cullen's were great and everything, but they were always around, so it felt like time with just Renesmee was rare. Her head lightly rested against his shoulder, and Seth smiled as he felt her soft curls brush against his shoulder.

"Is there a reason you wanted to go on this walk?" Renesmee asked.

"Just wanted to spend time with you, just you." Seth answered. "There's actually something that I want to ask you, and I'm scared that if I don't do it now, I won't do it at all." Seth confessed.

"You can ask me anything, Seth." Renesmee stopped, and Seth turned to her, taking both of her hands into his.

"You know that I could never love anyone like I love you. You're my best friend, my imprintee, and the other half of my soul. I can't imagine living one day without you, and I want to spend every day of forever with you. I know we've talked about this, that neither of us saw much need for it, but there is nothing that would make me happier than marrying you. So, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you allow me the honor of being your husband?" Seth asked, he pulled one hand away to pull out the ring shining engagement ring that he had bought for Renesmee.

Renesmee had tears in her chocolate brown eyes, a crooked smile soon appearing on her face. "Yes, of course, Seth." Seth beamed, tears welling into his eyes as he slipped the ring onto Renesmee's ring finger.

Seth lifted Renesmee into his arms, kissing her with as much love and happiness that he could pour into one kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked out the window of her home, her eyes drifted from the snowy outside of Ithaca, New York, and to her beautiful sparking engagement ring that Seth had given her. Alice was already planning her wedding, some unnecessarily big affair, and Renesmee didn't want that.

She wanted to marry Seth, it was an old tradition, unnecessary to its core, but Renesmee was also possessive enough to want to call Seth her husband. It would 't change anything, she knew this, Seth had been her's since the day she was born, that wouldn't and couldn't change, so she wasn't nervous.

She just didn't want a wedding.

Renesmee had let the thought be nothing more than a whisper in her mind, nothing to worry Edward or anyone else about.

Now, as everyone was out hunting, Renesmee looked at Seth, who slept soundly beside her. "Seth." Renesmee lightly shook him away, apologizing a thousand times in her head for having to disturb the love her life from his peaceful sleep.

"Renese? What?" Seth grumbled, his eyes opened, exhausted, and far away.

"Let's leave." She chimed.

Seth seemed to wake up more now, a frown on his lips. "Leave?" He faced Renesmee. "To where?" He asked.

"Vegas! Let's go get married in Vegas! I don't want a big wedding, you don't want a big wedding. Let's just run off. Get married, tonight!" Renesmee cupped Seth's face, showing him how bad she wanted this, to marry him now.

"Okay, okay." Seth laughed.

Renesmee bounced off of the bed, moving around the room faster than Seth could as she packed them a shared bag.

By the time Seth had gotten dressed they would be good to go.

"Whose car are we taking?"Seth asked, once they were in the garage.

Renesmee already knew what car she wanted, Rose's cherry red convertible, the newest model out, was Renesmee's baby, the second life of her life, just behind Seth. Seth already seemed to know which car, the moment Renesmee took a step towards it, he followed quickly.

Seth took the passenger seat, while Renesmee took the driver seat.

Rosalie would be pissed when she found out, but they would be long gone by then, well on their way to becoming Mr and Mrs Clearwater-Cullen. Renesmee would call borrowing the car a wedding present that Rosalie didn't know she had given.

Seth was back to sleep in minutes, the moment that got out on that road, but Renesmee was too excited to sleep. She was going to marry Seth, the love of her life, her best friend, the one person who always understood her, and loved her unconditionally.

_Renesmee was more than ready to call Seth's hers in every sense of the word. _

Her family and Seth's family would be a little upset, at first, but they knew her and Seth well, they knew that pomp, ceremony, and tradition just weren't something that either of them really cared about.

Edward and Bella would probably be the most upset.

Despite the fact that marriage held very little appeal for her mother, she was excited for Renesmee to get married.

Renesmee was much happier getting married in her jeans and sneakers, then some big, princess dress that Bella, Rosalie, and Alice kept trying to sell her on.

Carlisle and Esme had seemed to know that Renesmee wasn't fond of the big wedding, the dress, any part of it, and it had been Esme who first gave her the idea of Vegas. Renesmee would have to do something nice to thank them.

She was pulled from her thoughts about a nice gift for Carlisle and Esme to see her phone lighting up, her mother's name on it, Renesmee paused for a moment before grabbing the device, and answering it. "Hello." She chimed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Where are you?" Bella demanded.

"Where's my car!?" Rosalie's voice chimed in.

"The car, Seth, and myself are all headed for Vegas. I've decided that I want to marry Seth tonight. After that I think we'll be taking an extended honeymoon somewhere for only us. I'll call you later! Love you!" Renesmee hung up before anyone else could speak up.

"You know they're going to kill you when we go home?" Seth asked.

"Hm, I think they'll be calm in a couple decades, so we'll go back then." Renesmee glanced at Seth, enjoying the small laugh he let out.

"Sounds perfect, Ren." Renesmee glanced back to the road then, even more determined now to marry her Seth tonight.

The little chapel they picked had a few other couples in front of them, the drive through wedding was popular it seemed, and Renesmee almost wished that she could see their faces tomorrow when they woke up besides a stranger, but when it was finally her and Seth's turn, and everything faded away, the only thing on her radar was Seth.

This was really happening, she was really marrying him.

Joy and love seemed to be the only emotions she could feel, she wasn't scared or nervous, this was perfect.

Seth's warm hands were like weights keeping her connected to the Earth, without them, she was sure she would float away.

"I do." Seth's warm voiced washed over her, Renesmee hadn't even paying attention to anything until he spoke to her.

Renesmee was anxious for her time, and was grateful when it was her turn. "I do." She sang.

Renesmee pulled Seth down to her height, and smashed their lips together when the officiant gave them the okay. Her hands fisting into Seth's hair before she assaulted him with images of how much she loved him.

She broke the kiss, the hoots and hollers from the man that had just married, and Renesmee laughed before taking one of Seth's hands, lacing their fingers before taking her hand back, so she could drive away from the chapel, she let one hand reach, holding Seth's, and they were hand in hand, husband and wife, with shining platinum bands on their ringer fingers to prove it.

A happiness washed over Renesmee, Seth was her's, always and forever, her imprinter, her mate, her best friend, her husband, and the love of her existence.

Once they had driven away from the chapel, Renesmee moved to sit in Seth's lap, her mouth pressing to his again in passionate kisses.

Her hands showed Seth just what she wanted, and as they stumbled their way back into the back seat, both giggling as nervous hands explored, Renesmee had never been happier.

_Seth &amp; Renesmee Clearwater-Cullen_


	6. Chapter 6

Renesmee giggled as she looked at the little baby in her arms, Harry and William were absolutely the cutest babies she had ever seen. She had never been around a real baby, and she didn't count herself since she had only been a baby for like a week before she was a toddler. Harry and William weren't like her, though, they were going to grow slowly, and just be adorable. Renesmee pressed little kisses to William's face, the baby smiling as she did so.

She glanced up from William to see Seth rocking Harry and talking to Leah, who even as a new mom, and obviously frazzled, still looked beautiful. "I still think Jake is planning on killing Embry." Leah chuckled. "Which, I don't blame him." Leah said, handing a bottle to Seth, so he could feed Harry.

The newest and latest pack scandal was Embry's imprint on little Harry, Jacob and Leah didn't seem pleased in the slightest. Leah and Jacob were dealing with it as best they could, and Renesmee could guess that Bella and Edward could probably give them a good insight on what to do. She had just been born when Seth imprinted on her.

Her personal opinion was that, Harry was lucky, he would grow up with the most amazing best friend he could ask for, and if he ever fell in love with Embry, he would get the best boyfriend and husband ever, just like Renesmee had gotten with Seth.

"How's Embry?" Seth asked.

"Thrilled. He's all about being the best playmate that a baby could ever have. Harry adores him too, every time he's here Harry seems the most content with Embry." Leah sighed. "I'm a little jealous that he's so good at knowing what Harry needs, my son, and he knows him better than me." Leah grumbled.

"Well, at least you know Harry will always be safe and happy." Renesmee chimed.

Leah glanced at her before shrugging. "I know. I can see that all around me, but it doesn't change that he's my son. I barely want to share them with Jacob, now I have to share Harry with Jacob and Embry." Leah pouted.

"You share them fine with me." Seth hummed.

"That's because they always choose to throw up on you." Leah teased.

Seth scowled before sticking his tongue out at Leah, and Renesmee found it hard to not smile as she watched them. She wished they could stay longer than a few weeks, she wished that she hadn't taken Seth from Leah and Jacob and Sue and now Harry and William as well. Though, Seth didn't seem at all upset about it, Renesmee wished that she could make herself age sometimes.

Unlike her mother, Renesmee wasn't sure if she wanted forever, not if it meant taking life from Seth. She had to agree with Rosalie that it would be nice to grow old, to have kids, watch their life flourish, but it was hard to do that when you never aged.

It was bad enough that she looked older than both her mother and father, she was also mentally more mature than them, it was an odd life she had.

"Ren?" Renesmee looked up from little William to Seth, her husband had given Harry back to Leah, and had moved closer to her.

"Yes?" Renesmee asked.

"Is something wrong?" Seth was frowning, and Renesmee smiled at him before carefully pressing a kiss to Seth's forehead.

"Nothing, my love." Renesmee would tell him later, but right now she wanted him to enjoy his time with his family. Renesmee gave William to Seth, smiling as he watched him rock the little baby boy.

"Seth, Renesmee!" Renesmee looked to the front door where Claire came skipping in, the sixteen year old girl was all grins as she looked at them. "I'm so glad you're here! I've been wanting to come see you, but I thought you would be gone by the time I got back." Claire bounced over to them, all smiles as she stopped next to them. "How have you two been?" She asked.

"Good." Renesmee answered, hugging the younger girl before pulling away. "How have you been? What were you doing this weekend?" Renesmee asked.

Seth slipped away, going to help Leah put Harry and William down while Renesmee kept Claire busy. "I went camping with Lizzy and Quil." Claire said. "I'm so glad that they get along, I was nervous that they wouldn't." Claire had only just recently come out to everyone that she was dating another girl, and of course, nobody had cared in the pack. Quil was being absolutely supportive of Claire's new relationship, as well.

Renesmee smiled, letting Claire ramble on about what they did, until Quil and Embry came in, and she turned her attention to her imprinter. Quil was looking a little older now, not quite the forty that he should be, but it was obvious that he had stopped phasing, while Embry still looked the same as Seth did, not a day over twenty something.

"Tell Seth that I went outside." Renemsee said to Embry as she walked by.

She didn't get out there long before she saw Jacob walking up to the house. "Hey, Nessie." He said.

"Hey, Jake."Renesmee waved. "Your house is full of company right now." Renesmee warned him.

"Who?" Jacob stopped next to her.

"Embry, Quil, and Claire just got here. Seth and Leah are putting William and Harry down." Jacob scowled as Renesmee mentioned Embry.

"You should know better than anyone what Embry feels for Harry, Jake." Renesmee chided.

"I do know. I know that Embry will always take care of Harry, I know it's not romantic, but Embry was my best friend and Harry is my son. I don't want my best friend being the soulmate of my son." Jacob sat on the steps into the house, and Renesmee sat down next to him.

"I can tell you as an imprintee, it's pretty great. Seth's my best friend, my beautiful husband, and the one person I can count on no matter what happens. I've never had to be afraid of being alone, of someone not understanding me, because Seth was always there and always understood me. I know Seth is the one for me, he's the only one for me, I could have been born normal and human, but I know, I would have still found and fallen in love with Seth, and imprinting or not, I know it would be the same for him. Some people are just born to be together, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, me and Seth, imprinting just told us what we would have found ourselves one day." Renesmee smiled.

"Little Harry is going to grow up with the most amazing best friend, and thankfully Embry is still about as mature as a seven year old, so it's more like you have three kids now." Renesmee giggled, which turned into a laugh when she heard Embry protest from inside.

Jacob chucked, patting Renesmee on the shoulder. "It's a bit better hearing the happy end from an imprintee, thanks Nessie. Tell your mom I said hey." Jacob stood up, heading for the door as Seth came out.

"Hey, babe." Seth beamed, his shirt freshly changed, no doubt from another baby held his hand out, and Renesmee took it, standing up to follow Seth towards first beach. "Want to tell me what you were upset about now?" Seth asked, once they were further from the house.

Renesmee stayed silent for a moment, thinking of how to word it. "Do you ever wish that I was human?" Renesmee asked. "That we could have a normal human life?" She continued. "Normal in-laws, kids, grandchildren, grow old together?" Renesmee held tighter to Seth's right arm, almost scared of what he would say.

He was quiet for a little bit, the cool chill of the early winter weather didn't bother either of them, but Renesmee still felt like she was growing colder the longer Seth took to speak.

"Renesmee, I've never been normal, I never wanted to be, being a shifter is, I love it. So, normal was never a thing for me. If I had been normal, you wouldn't have been my imprint, and you were always going to be too extraordinary to ever be normal. Normal doesn't work for us, and that's good. I'd rather be weird with you. You're my everything, Mrs. Clearwater." Seth grinned.

Renesmee sniffled a little, trying to hold back her tears. "Shut up, you're such a sap, Mr. Cullen." Renesmee tried to tease, but knew her tears probably ruined it.

They stopped on the side of the road, Seth cupping her jaw before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss, and Renesmee didn't care if they looked weird, Seth was right, they were weird, perfectly so.


	7. Chapter 7

Renesmee's hands carefully rested over her flat stomach, or her once flat stomach, the little bump there on her stomach had not been there a week ago."This is impossible." She mumbled, thankful for a moment that Seth was still at work, she didn't think she could figure this all out on her own, if he was here asking questions, but at the same time, she felt like she was going to faint, and needed Seth here with her.

This had always been impossible, she had been married to Seth for seventy-five years now, and nothing like this had ever seemed possible. They had just assumed that it wasn't, after the first twenty years of trying for a child, and getting nothing, they assumed it was just impossible for their species to mix, but now...the small little bump that had just kicked her was real.

She was pregnant.

Her head spun with the sudden possibilities of a child she shared with Seth, half-her and half-him. Renesmee was in love instantly with the baby inside of her, this child, her child, Seth's child. Her hands found her cell phone, dialing Seth's phone, and thankfully not waiting long before her husband picked up.

"Hey, Ren, what's up?" Seth chimed.

"Seth, baby, I'm...I'm pregnant." She said.

It was quiet for a second, and then there was a howl, a human, quickly followed by laughter. "My wife is pregnant!" He hollered, and Renesmee laughed as she heard the humans that Seth worked with cheer for him. "I'll be home soon, love." Seth promised.

They said a quick goodbye, and Renesmee was calling everyone else, Bella and Edward first, Harry and Embry, William and his wife, next, then the rest of the Cullen's, telling everyone the good news that Seth and she were finally having a child.

She had long gotten used to the idea that she wouldn't have kids, and she was fine with that, you didn't need kids to be happy, but she had also wanted to give Seth a child. The shifter adored children, so Renesmee had always wanted him to have his own son or daughter to spoil instead of just being the cool uncle for William and Harry.

Her hands stayed clasped over her stomach, tomorrow she and Seth would leave for Ithaca, the Cullen's current residence, and she would let Carlisle make sure the baby was okay, that Renesmee could handle the birth.

Renesmee was all smiles when Seth came home, hugging the shifter tightly to her before letting his large warm hands touch her belly, the baby kicked instantly. "That's your daddy." She told the child. Seth smiled, tears already in the corners of his beautiful eyes, and Renesmee pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "We're going to have a baby." Renesmee cooed to Seth.

Seth laughed, sniffling for a moment before he hugged Renesmee closer.

They spent the rest of the night talking about plans and names, what they thought, what they wanted, it was hard to even say when the fell asleep curled against each other.

When they went to the Cullen's the next day, Renesmee was quickly swept away by her mother, grandmother, and aunts, all asking questions about her and the baby.

She was thankful when Carlisle pulled her away to check on her, to check the baby out, and Seth was quick to go to her side when Carlisle started.

"I can't see anything, like when you were in your mother, but I can hear the heartbeats, strong, and two of them." Renesmee felt her eyes widen and heard Seth give a little gasp.

Twins, they were having twins!

Renesmee laughed as she clasped her hands to her stomach, not caring about the gross goo that Carlisle had put on her, she needed to touch her little belly, where her beautiful little babies were growing.

Seth rested one of his hands over her's before their mouths pressed together in a firm kiss, when they pulled back they were both crying, happiness and excitement that seemed almost overwhelming.

Renesmee didn't know how she could get so lucky, the most amazing soul mate and now children.

It was a month later, when they were settled on the couch, Renesmee and Seth answering questions once more, it had been almost twenty years since they had lived with the Cullen's, and while they talked with their family every day, it was nice to do it in person, too.

"So, any names, and please don't tell me Subella? It sounds like Soup Ella, and I can't take that." Rosalie said.

Renesmee laughed before shaking her head. "No, no, Subella. We were thinking that if it's a boy or boys, we'll name one Charlie Jasmett, and the other, Edward Harry." Renesmee lightly rubbed her growing belly.

"If it's a girl, we've talked about Leah Rosalie, or Sue Isabella." Seth grinned, his hands lightly moving through Renesmee's hair as she sipped some animal blood out of a cup, the children, just like her craved blood, but the animal blood seemed to be more their speed than human blood.

"How are Harry and William?" Bella asked.

"Good, William and Lucy are planning their youngest daughters wedding, and Harry and Embry are adoring having grandchildren." Seth answered. It seemed impossible that Harry and William were already that old, but they would be in their seventies now, well into their twilight years with six grown kids on William's end and three on Harry's, all who were married or getting married, and had kids of their own.

Renesmee lightly rubbed Seth's back, knowing it hurt to think of how much he missed, but Renesmee had made peace with that guilt, even more so now that Seth would have his own children to worry about.

"That's great." Bella smiled, and Renesmee knew it must be nice for her mother to know that Jacob had gotten everything he ever wanted with Leah.

It was close to three months later, and Renesmee was easily nine months pregnant by normal standards, she woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach. He lifts up to see a liquid coming from her, and she shakes Seth awake. "It's happening!" She called out.

In a moment there was a flurry, Edward helping her to the room that Carlisle had set-up for the birth, and Seth was just a bobbing head in her view until she's on the little table that Carlisle had in the 'birth room'. Seth was taking Renesmee's hand into her own, pressing gentle kisses to her fingers as another contraction washed through her.

It was hours of screaming and pain before a cry makes it all worth it as Seth holds up a beautiful little baby, with pale olive skin, wide dark brown eyes, and curly black hair. "It's Leah." He said, and Renesmee feels a sob of happiness come from her as she looks at the beautiful baby girl being wrapped in a cream blanket. Leah was placed carefully on Renesmee's chest, she softly brushed a finger over the beautiful baby's cheek, her dark brown eyes, the same color as Seth's, were more intelligent than any human infant, just like Renesmee's had been.

Renesmee pressed her lips carefully to Leah's forehead before letting her be taken off of her chest by Bella. Renesmee felt another contraction go through her, and she pushed, wanting to see her other child. As Bella left the room with Leah, Renesmee focused on getting her next child born into the world, it took another hour, but soon Carlisle was handed Seth another baby.

Seth wrapped the little baby in another cream blanket before smiling at Renesmee. "Charlie." He had tears falling from his eyes, and then he was carefully placing Charlie where Leah had been before. Charlie had the same pale olive skin, his wide eyes were a familiar chocolate brown, and his little tuft of hair was black.

Renesmee smiled before kissing the little boys head, her son, her daughter downstairs, Renesmee had never felt happier.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she woke up to the sound of Seth talking to someone. She slowly sat up to see Seth cradling a little cream blanket, and grinned when he noticed her. "Leah doesn't want to sleep." He told Renesmee, walking over, handing Leah to her on instinct, and Renesmee found the perfect places to cradle Leah.

The little baby was no doubt going to be a spitting image of Leah when she grew up, Leah with curly hair. The baby was a little bigger than what she had been when both, but not much, she was growing slower than Renesmee had, still faster than a human baby though.

"Our Leah." Renesmee cooed. "Where's Charlie?" She asked.

"Sleeping in Esme's arms." Seth smiled. "They're gifted by the way, Leah can read thoughts, like Edward, she has a mental shield, like you, and Charlie can share his thoughts and has a mental shield." Seth said.

Leah cooed and Renesmee smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her daughter's head.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Jasper came in with Charlie, handing him over to see, the little boy was sound asleep, Renesmee just barely noticed Jasper leave as she looked at her sleeping son, who looked a bit more like her. "They're perfect." Renesmee whispered.

Leah yawned, her eyelids growing heavy, and Seth rested his head on Renesmee's.

"Yeah, they are, though what else would they be with a mother like you?" Seth smiled.

"And a father like you." She returned, rocking her daughter to sleep.

Gently pressing a kiss to Seth's forehead before resting her head on Seth's chest, listening to his heartbeat, and the heartbeats of their beautiful children.


End file.
